State-of-the-art manufacturing technology for microwave and millimeter wave circuits is based on rigid and semi-rigid printed wiring board technology in which panelized sections are produced for subsequent singulation into individual circuit assemblies.
Such circuit assemblies, however, are relatively high in cost. Moreover, their rigidity makes them undesirable in applications where physical flexibility is required, for example, where conformation to a curved surface is required.
Continuous film processing technology is currently used in connection with the manufacture of microelectronic packaging, such as chip scale packaging (CSP) and ball grid array (BGA) packaging, and in the manufacture of flexible circuit assemblies, such as those found in many small consumer appliances. Such devices are made by continuous roll-to-roll processing methods, which employ patterned metal films in flex and rigid-flex assemblies, and also employ micro-via technology where appropriate.
Although continuous film processing technology in the above technologies is well developed, it is not known that such technology is in use in the production of microwave and millimeter wave circuits and microwave and millimeter wave devices, such as microwave and millimeter wave sensors and communication devices. Nor is it known to manufacture such microwave and millimeter wave circuits and devices in flexible form.